


Weekend Kisses

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Mimori and Alice are dating, Mimori has the day off while Alice has to go to work.
Relationships: Amamiya Mimori/Kurobane Alice
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Weekend Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my 2nd Shadowverse fanfic, I wanted to do a story on these two since no has yet and I really ship them together I hope you enjoy :D.

Mimori rolled in bed to get a better position, her eyes landed on her cute girlfriend Alice Kurobane she was a idol, Mimori had always looked up to her still even though they were dating, Mimori looked at Alice to see her in her oversized pajamas and short socks, with strings of her hair in her face while she was cuddling with a huge teddy bear Mimori had one for their first date.

Mimori smiled as she got up out of bed she went downstairs to kitchen, she wanted to make breakfast for them she would usually go to school, but today was Saturday unfortunately Alice had to go to her pop-star job which made Mimori upset but, she doesn't want to hold her girlfriend back.

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth then went downstairs to prepare breakfast, she opened the fridge and took out the fruit sandwiches, and fish she prepared yesterday then she opens the cabinets and takes out the rice, turns on the stove and boils it and takes out a pan to fry the fish, While Mimori was preparing breakfast for his girlfriend Alice woke up to the smell of fish.

She sits up on the bed and rubs her eyes and turns to her right. "Mimori must be preparing breakfast". she gets out of bed, she felt bad that Mimori was always doing many things for her and they barley get too spend together due to her job.

She went downstairs to see her girlfriend putting their breakfast on tray's. 'I should surprise her'. Alice smirked due to her short height it was pretty easy to fit into things, and scare people. she crawled on the floor behind the counter where Mimori prepared the food. "Am going to scare her so good". she whispered, she heard footsteps coming. "ok 1...2...3". she screamed, Mimori wasn't there suddenly she felt someone arms wrap her waist. "Good morning babe". Mimori whispered into her ear as she kissed her neck, Alice blushed. "Guess you got me this morning". she smiled.

"Let's go eat breakfast". Mimori mutters, they both sat at the table and Mimori figged into the food that she cooked, Alice didn't eat it she just looked. "Are you going to eat your food or just look at it?".

Alice slumps on the chair refusing to eat the food. "Feed me please". "Can't you just eat by yourself, you have to go to work right around this time". Mimori looks at the clock. "Fine I'll feed you".

Mimori smiled as she pick up the fruit sandwich and held it near Alice's mouth, Alice opened her mouth and took a bite. "Your cooking is amazing as always". Alice said while still chewing on the fruits and whip cream. "You got some on your face".

Alice touches her face and licks the whip cream with her tongue, Mimori loved little moments she spent with Alice because it was so precious, After they finished their breakfast, they freshened up, and Mimori waved Alice goodbye, as she walked to the was a limo that was in front of her house.

~~Commercial break brought to you by Suzuki Iruma our blueberry. 

She walked to go to the grocery store to buy ingredient for dinner. As soon as Alice got into the car she felt uncomfortable, every time she was with Mimori she could be herself and but with her Idol job she had to be cute, and do certain things, when she arrived at the building she was greeted by the security guards, she meet with her manager.

"Good Morning Alice I hope you're feeling good, were going to rehearse your stage". "Ok". Alice mutters, During rehearsal she was forgetting and sometimes tripping over things. "Alice if you're not feeling it today you can go home". "No I'm fine". she just had to suck it up and deal with the choreography.

"You should pay more focus to your dances". As Mimori scolds Alice as she bandages up Alice's wounds. "I don't like being fake while being an idol". "I don't like it either but your mother wants it so..". "Yea I know". "Well you go rest or eat some snacks I'll cook dinner".

Alice went upstairs and changed her clothing, it felt so good to be home with Mimori she can be herself and no one can tell her what to do or how to act, she took out her phone and started playing games on it.

While with Mimori she was setting the table as she finished making dinner, she made tempura with a side of sushi, rice balls and miso soup. "Alice dinner's ready come down". she yelled.

Alice came down and stop halfway down the stairs. "Catch me". as she jumped, Mimori ran and caught Alice in her arms she kissed her. "Let's eat dinner". They sat at the table and ate their food. "So you don't want me to feed you". "I can feed myself like you said". Alice pouts, Mimori laughs. "Ok my sassy baby". Alice blushes, After they finished they put their plates in the sink Mimori pick up Alice bride style.

"Wanna bathe together?, if you're ready for that". "Sure". Alice smiled. After they bathe and put on their pajamas, they spent the rest of their time talking and playing video games, Alice yawned. "Are you tired?". "No". "Your are". she squeezed Alice's cheek. "That hurts".

Alice laughed sleepy, Mimori picked Alice up and laid her down on the bed, and laid next to her, she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer, Alice rested her arms on Mimori's chest. "I love you Mimori good night. as she smiled. "Good night to my love." They Both drifted off the sleep happy to be in each other's presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story and check out other people's stories too! >////<.


End file.
